My Sweet Prince
by Dajypop
Summary: Part of the Corporate Behaviors series. I never thought you'd make me perspire, never thought I'd do you the same. Never thought I'd fill with desire, never thought I'd feel so ashamed.


**Title:** My Sweet Prince  
**Author:** Daisy  
**Fandom:** Assassin's Creed  
**Setting:** Modern AU - New York City; Corporate AU  
**Pairing:** Federico Auditore/Vieri De Pazzi  
**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 3285  
**Type of Work:** One-Shot, Part of the Corporate Behaviors series  
**Status:** Complete  
**Warnings:** Yaoi/Gay/Slash/Manlove, Foot fetish, Rimming, Blowjob (sorta), Anal, Oral, Master/Slave fetish, Spanking, Toys, PWP/Porn Without Plot/Plot What Plot  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** I never thought you'd make me perspire, never thought I'd do you the same. Never thought I'd fill with desire, never thought I'd feel so ashamed.

**AN:** So, I was inspired by some of Doubleleaf/Saynomore's art to do some AU porn of these two, and it is going to be glorious. I hope you guys are ready for a wild time! There are translations (I used Google Translate) at the end of the story. ^^

**My Sweet Prince******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

There were a thousand and a half reasons why this shouldn't be happening. Vieri was the heir to a competitor, for one, the biggest one the Auditores had to deal with. Not to mention, he was a conniving, manipulative, sly,svelte, attractive young man with legs for days and an ass so tight it would probably jiggle for years if he slapped it _just_ right-

No, Federico knew these thoughts were wrong. He knew as he slid a hand up that ridiculous blue tunic and felt chilled, taut skin, found a soft pink nipple and teased it to a pebbled hardness, that this was something he shouldn't be doing. Deft hands traced over the dips and crevices of his chest, digging in at his collarbones, pulling dull nails down, over his sides, around to his back, fingers dragging up the dip in the middle before coming back around front, fingertips suddenly feather-soft as they moved down to the defined 'V' of his hips, and he knew this wasn't what he should be doing to win the other's affections. The soft gasps that he earned, for his ears only, were against every rule his father had ever instilled in his children, every threat of punishment from their mother said that this was the worst thing he could do.

And yet, he found his tongue swiping a bead of sweat from the younger's neck as he rucked up that dark blue chiton, watching the silken fabric bunch beneath those thin armpits. Without a word spoken between them, Vieri lifted his arms and the shirt was shucked easily, before those roaming hands returned to their work thoroughly mapping out every spot that made him sigh with pleasure or give a shudder of delight. Soon enough, a curious tongue was following sinful fingers as Federico worked the other into a tizzy, making him pant and sigh and whine for more.

"F-Federi- _Stronzo_, quit teasing me~" While it was meant to be a demand, the slighter male couldn't keep the keening whine out of his words as his hips wiggled a little, seemingly reminding the elder that he had more work to do. With a soft, almost patronizing chuckle, he nodded a bit, shifting out of the rolling computer chair he sat in and generally manhandling the younger to sit up on his desk. Sitting on his knees between Vieri's spread legs, Federico offered a wicked grin before his mouth was otherwise occupied, mouthing the other's already aching length through his ridiculously tight pants.

"Are these _jeggings_, Vieri?" He purred, that accent burning a hole in the noirette's stomach as he shuddered.

"_S-stronzo_! You call me your _prince_, or _your highness_." Came the spat reply as he deigned not to reply, wiggling his hips closer to avoid being asked again. With a gentle, breathless chuckle, the brunet went back to his work, gently working those calloused fingers into the other's tightly corded calves, playing a bit with the thin fabric of those insanely tight tights as he slowly drug lower, pulling the fabric taut before he worked to the other's fashionably furry boots. One was gently caressed from heel to toe, up to the connection to Vieri's calf, and then down again, the soft leather worshipped like the rest of the De Pazzi heir's body before it was gently pulled off and set aside. Working his fingers into the other's foot, all the while still using that tantalizing mouth to keep him from whining _too_ much, he nearly purred at the other's next words. "_Maledizione_, Federico…" He breathed, "Just g-get to it…"

In all honesty, he had to say that he probably loved hearing his name from the other, followed by that cute, breathless stutter more than he should have. However, being dutiful in his pleasuring of his not-so-official lover, he refrained from palming his own needy length, moving on to give the other's right leg the same treatment the right had earned while his lips found the edge of those rather adorable jeggings and began to tug at them.

Managing to pull them down a bit, he finally had to stop his impromptu foot massage to aid the other in slipping out of them. It seemed like it had taken forever to get this far, and when Vieri was finally bared to him completely, he gasped softly at the beautiful sight. A deep crimson flush had spread from his ears to his cheeks, down his neck and chest, ending at the engorged, shiny head of his sweet little cock. Smiling sweetly as he finally offered a few licks of apology for the wait, he nuzzled against the other's hips before kissing around the base, making his way down to slurp up one ball, and then the other, leaving them dripping and tight with want for release. Another whine urged him lower, laying the younger back on his desk so that he could nuzzle underneath his tense sac, kissing and licking that sensitive bit of skin between balls and ass.

It was the long, slow lick with a flat tongue over his already clenching hole that had the noirette shooting up on one arm, the other in his mouth to stifle the scream trying to break free. Biting into the supple flesh of his wrist, he was certain he tasted blood, but as his body settled back into the thick wood beneath it, he didn't care. That sweet little pucker seemed to grab at that tongue as it made a few more passes, confident that he was clean, before dipping just past the entrance and earning another low, drawn-out moan. When his mouth wasn't on it, one of those rough hands found the smaller's aching length and stroked him gently, using his pre as a way to slide more easily up and down, teasing with a thumb against the thin bit of flesh just beneath the head to make those moans come more often.

When Vieri was just beginning a string of dirty Italian, begging for more than all of this glorious teasing, that was when the elder knew that he was doing his job right. Determined, however, to have this moment as his, he continued to slave over the other's body, digging in his fingers at the crease between the other's spread legs, nibbling slightly at the curve his one globe of firm flesh, and continuing to use his other hand to tease both that cute cock and grasping hole, it didn't take much longer before teeth sunk more into that thin wrist and the noirette saw stars. Cum splashing down his belly as his hips arched up, he had to keep his cries muffled as best he could, his body shining slightly with a thin sheen of sweat as he lay back, flat against the strong desk beneath him. Proud of himself, Federico finally rose to his feet, hands pressed to the wood on either side of the other's thighs as he smiled down at him.

"Feel good, _mio amore_?" He nearly purred, moving to carefully nuzzle the other's stomach, swiping his tongue through the other's spunk and relishing the sweet and spicy flavor mixing with the sweat on his skin.

"_Bastardo_," Panted the younger, opening up bleary eyes to look down his nose at the beaming man still toying with him, "You kn-know what I wanted…"

"And I will give it to you, _Caro_. I just can't help myself, you're so gorgeous when you cum, _mio principe_." That seemed to shut the whining Italian up, and he gave a rather coy look.

"Of course I am. Now, I have an issue with how many clothes you're wearing, _stupido amore_." With that, Federico pulled back, making a shower of baring his strong chest and stomach to the younger, who was caught in the haze of the moment, staring with a slightly slack jaw and a dry mouth.

Running those fingers over his own body, the taller smirked at the look that earned him, a pouty huff leaving the younger as he watched them trail over the ridges and valleys of that hard-won body. A pale foot reached out to trail over the other's ribcage, up to a nipple that he rubbed with his big toe, while the other foot snuck down to give a gentle rub at the other's crotch. Smirking a little, he seemed proud of himself, watching as the elder lost his control for a moment and gave a soft, guttural groan. A strong hand wrapped around that thin ankle, holding it for a moment before smiling gently and bringing it up to gently kiss the knuckles of the other's toes.

"Alright, _mio dolce principe_, I shall give you what it is you have been so patient for." Shoes kicked off rather unceremoniously, pants shucked and forgotten, he finally pressed right up against his younger lover, slotting right up against him so that the head of his cock pressed to the back of his balls. Giving a few short thrusts, mainly to tease him back to hardness, he watched as that pout returned and he gave a keening whine.

"_Stronzo_, get the lube and _fuck me_." Growled the younger, eyes narrowing even as he tried to his another moan, crossing his left arm towards his right side, as if to begin rolling. Firmly anchoring the other's hips down with those strong arms, Federico tutted softly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I want to see your pretty face when I give you your reward for your patience." He purred seductively, leaning in and pressing his warm chest to the other's chilled one, kissing him long and slow, gentle brushes of lips on his part to offset the hungry, needy ones from the smaller male. Working open a locked drawer of the desk, he pulled a tube of lube from it, scented, warming and flavored like raspberries just for the younger, popping the cap and pulling back enough to appreciate the way it drizzled over the other's hungry hole.

Watching the other wiggle as the cool liquid poured over him, enough to stain the dark deskpad beneath him, the elder delighted in the soft whimper a single finger circled over his rear, smearing and warming it with his touch. Sinking that single finger inside, he gave an appreciative groan at how tight the other still was, swirling his first digit around until a second was nearly swallowed up. Three fingers, then four scissored and swirled inside, making him feel just full enough to _not_ be enough.

"Fede, _please_~" The younger finally whimpered, forcing open eyes he hadn't realized had fallen shut, looking up hazily at the elder with that famous pout on his lips once more, "I need it."

"Mm, love, tell me what you need." Came the smart reply as the elder leaned in to kiss and nibble at those sensitive collarbones, leaving the young whining again as he pushed down into those teasing fingers that managed to find his prostate and were currently pressing on it with everything they had.

"I n-need you i-inside me… I know y-you want it, too… D-don't make your prince beg…" The order was lost a little, it seemed, in a moan that overtook the last part of his words, leaving him panting and whining, wishing he hadn't even said that much.

"Mm… And you will have me.." Purring it against the other's earlobe, hot breath on the shell making him shiver, he nibbled and sucked at it before moving to leave a hickey just behind his ear, where the curtain of his hair would hide it. Pulling his fingers back, slick and sticky, he spread a bit more lube over them before slicking up his own nearly-forgotten erection, and it seemed like an eternity and a half before he pressed the pulsing head against that desperate pucker. It nearly sucked him in, and he let loose a low purr of a moan that rumbled through his chest.

Taking the other's lips in a passionate kiss as he he finally pushed in to the hilt, making the smaller whimper and his face contort a bit in pain, he chuckled a little.

"I thought you were ready for me," He whispered breathlessly against the other's lips, and that actually earned him a cuff to the back of the head.

"I c-can't help that you're gifted and I'm tiny." Muttered the smaller, whose eyes still scrunched up as he tried to get used to the dragging pain as the elder pulled out ever so slowly. Pressing back in with a bit more speed, he battled the near-constant litany of 'ow, ow, ow' that persisted until the other seemed thoroughly pleased. Thrusting rather quickly, then, that scrunched-up face of pain that had been laid out before him turned lax, mouth dropping into a beautiful 'o' of pleasure that kept him spurred on for a harsher treatment.

The sound of flesh slapping flesh could be heard ringing throughout the room, only spaced out by neady moans and a near-constant _uhn, uhn, uhn_ as he was given a good pounding, his own finely manicured nails digging into the elder's shoulders and scraping down the muscles to grip in a tight hold at the other's biceps. Back arching up, strong arms moved to wrap around his waist and help him to arch so that he could get a new angle, moving to wrap those shapely calves around his neck and pulling the smaller down so that his back slid in the lube on the desk, and his shoulders, neck and head were all that were left on the warmed wood. The strong thrusts he offered now, powerful, hard and deep, left the other whining between his pleasured moans, showing his ever princely attitude as he both enjoyed himself and secretly told himself not to enjoy it so much.

Leaning down over that thin body to kiss those busy lips, Federico suddenly slowed his thrusts, until he was all but simply grinding his hips into those firm globes, teasing him ever more as he found them both panting and close to that precipice of perfect pleasure. Snapping his hips every so often, jamming in two to three inches at a time before returning to just pressing against that sweet spot and rubbing against it as the other tightened and slowly released around him, not quite able to finish but not able to find it anything more than annoying and horrifically erotic.

"May I give you your sweet realease, _mio principe_?" He whispered against those open lips, kissing the other's teeth and swiping his tongue in the other's mouth, tasting blackberries and cream and something so distinctly _Vieri_ it nearly drove him to acting too soon.

"Do it, _Stronzo_, before I break you in two." The threat was as hollow as a hole in Swiss cheese, but it was still there, and finally the younger got what he so wanted and deserved. Carefully flipping him around onto his hands and knees, knocking a few things over in the process, he managed to stay buried inside the other before pulling back agonizingly slow. Giving a firm slap to one of those firm globes and watching it jiggle for him, he seemed lost a moment before the younger spoke again, "_Federico!_"

That spurred him into action, and it took maybe six or eight of those hard, forceful, impossibly deep thrusts before the smaller male's hands scrabbled for any kind of hold as he unabashedly screamed out his orgasm, spattering the desk further as his already tight rear clamped around the elder. Feeling it practically milking him, Federico managed a few more of those fast-paced thrusts before he spilled inside the other, filling him full and continuing gentler thrusts as he pumped thick ropes of cum into the other. Soon, so much was inside that even as more flooded in, some was noisily being forced out, around his cock and dripping down Vieri's taint and balls, joining his own spunk on the desk. Getting a nice, firm grip of those tight globes, the Auditore heir let his eyelids flutter shut as he groped the other, finally the faucet that his cock had become petering off and softening up considerably.

Finally pulling out, he swiftly shoved something inside to replace himself, smaller, but it stuck, and Vieri turned clouded, semi-angry eyes on the other.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He frowned, looking about ready to hit the other.

"I've always like the idea of you walking around full of my cum, trying to get things done and having a constant reminder of what we did…" The elder admitted with a semi-shy smile, leaning in for another kiss that was so searing and passionate that it left the smaller speechless. For about all of a minute, before he breathed his snarky response.

"I have a fairly good constant reminder when I can't sit right for days after." Slowly sitting up as the other put away the lube and pulled out some baby wipes (Garden Rain scented, Vieri would note) to clean them up with, he smirked slightly. "Father always seems so interested in why I can't sit without wiggling or hissing in pain."

"Just tell him you rode in on the wrong horse." The brunet chuckled, shaking his head as he grinned at the other, wiping down and even helping to clean up Vieri's back and ass. "That should shut him up."

"Or make him ask questions." Came the skeptic reply as he basked in the other's loving attention, the careful way he cleaned him up so that there would be no evidence of their excursion save for the plug and what was kept inside by it. "Though this should prove to be interesting, walking around all day with this inside." It was nearly ten AM, now, and he had to get to work by eleven…

Federico happily helped the other back into his closed, lovingly putting his boots back on his feet, making sure he was packed into his jeggings carefully, and adjusting his top before taking the time to dress in under a minute, himself. It seemed he enjoyed doting on the younger, and that certainly wasn't a problem for Vieri. He rather liked being treated like the prince he knew he was.

"Will I see you later? I was thinking we could go to dinner tonight." The elder offered as he stretched his arms high above his head, not letting them down until he heard a satisfying _pop_.

"I suppose I could let you take me out… After this morning's treatment, I'm certain we'll both be starving." Offering this with a shrug, Vieri turned to leave, only to get caught by the arm and pulled back into the other's strong chest. Kissing him long and slow, pouring all of his passion into it, the elder smirked when they pulled away and his smaller lover was panting.

"I'll see you tonight around six, then. Shall I pick you up from work?" He whispered, their faces still fairly close.

"I suppose so. I shall see you then." Pulling free of the suddenly lax hold, Vieri offered a rare smile before disappearing out the obscuring glass doors of Federico's private office. He was certain tonight would be just as fun as the morning had proved, as he cleaned up his desk and tucked everything away neatly before getting on with the paperwork he'd been neglecting.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **So that turned out a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. xD I'm still pretty happy with it, however, and I hope you guys enjoy this mindless porn! 8D Yay for AU porn! If you have a fetish you would like to see with these two, leave a comment and I'll consider it. ^^

Translations:  
_Stronzo_ \- Asshole  
_Maledizione - Curse/Damn  
Mio amore - My Love  
Bastardo - Bastard  
Caro - Dearest  
Mio principe - My Prince  
Stupido amore - Stupid Love  
Mio dolce principe - My Sweet Prince_


End file.
